Glass High
by animerocker646
Summary: This is my version of what the gang would be like if they weren't shadowhunters. Gasp, I know it's over done, but read and see for yourself. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is an MI fanfic…I never really get into writing these. The idea just came to me. Like randomly came out of the blue. In this once Jace has a twin sister (her name is Jade). Jace is coming from England to New York because his mother and him live there, but she just died. This is a little more angsty then what I normally write...just warning you.**

Two teenagers are driving home from school, normally the boy would be driving the girl home and then would be a couple... what a stereotype. I'm the driver, a junior in high school, I have my silvery blonde hair whipped out behind me, a pair of sunglasses covering my golden brown eyes, and have an amused smile playing on my lips. The boy next to me has his midnight black hair spiked up and covered with glitter. His dark eyes had some makeup around them, but not much, for once. I told him to tone it down because my twin brother is coming in from London today. Our mother has just passed and I figured that he would still be in shock and Magnus is a little shocking when you see him.

"What's this big news you just had to tell me? You literally dragged me out of the parking lot," I question him and he gives me a goofy smile.

"I talked to blue eyed boy today," Magnus says in a dreamy way.

"You mean Alec? I could invite him over if you want. I've known Alec and Isabelle for years," I tell him and he blushes hiding his face and quickly changes the subject. Strange, he normally doesn't get flustered.

"So, Jade, when do I get to meet your brother?" Magnus Bane my ever glittered best friend asks. Smooth subject change as always.

"He'll be arriving tomorrow. Just don't freak him out. Our mom just died and he was much closer to her than I ever was. I never really got to know her," I tell him sadly.

"At least your parents didn't kick you out because you were gay. Yours just got divorced, but I'm glad that your father let me live here," He replies slyly. "Magnus, we wouldn't leave you on the streets," I reassure him as we pull into the driveway. My dad is waiting for us on the front porch. My father has light hazel blue eyes, short cut silver blonde hair, and is pretty tall.

"Dad, what's going on?" I question him getting out of the car and walking up to him.

"Your brother should be here within the hour. Please make sure that his room is set up. And Magnus, don't put any glitter in his room," My dad says to us and heads into his car and drives off the get my brother.

"Damn, he spoiled my plans," Magnus grins and goes into the house with me following in on his heels.

"Your plans? I haven't even started to clean his room. I can't believe his flight is a day early. Next time, I'm planning the flights," I tell him running up two flights of stairs to clean up my brother's room. "Magnus! I need decorating advice!" I yell down to him and I hear a muffled reply of an okay and get to work.

It took about twenty five minutes to get his room ready. Magnus almost managed to put glitter in the room. In response, I grabbed Chairman Meow and threatened to drop him in the toilet and when that didn't work I told Magnus I'd die the cat's fur army green. He cares more about fashion then his cat, how sad.

On the bright side the room is clean and Jace should be here any minute. "Should I do an essay or cook dinner?" I ask Magnus who is staring at a calculus problem with hatred.

"That essay is due in two weeks, so I think dinner takes priority. On top of that your brother should be here soon and I'll bet he's hungry," Magnus says quickly and then goes back to glaring at the math problem.

I go over to him and work out the math in my head and realize that the answer is simple. "The answer is 2. Come and help me make dinner and I'll help you work out the math later," I order him playfully and he happily writes the answer down and helps me cook dinner.

I decided that we should make pasta (something Magnus can make without the kitchen catching on fire), some fresh pasta sauce (something I can make well), and fresh bread (my specialty).

"What did you talk to Alec about today?" I ask him making small talk while I knead the dough. "Just small talk. He seems really shy," he sighs quietly.

"Alec has always been shy. He hasn't even come out of the closet to his parents yet. He doesn't want to disappoint them, especially since they lost Max," I fight back a sob thinking about little Max dying in the hospital bed.

"I doubt he would disappoint his parents, he is walking perfection! Straight A student, star soccer player, he's humble about it, and attractive all put into one person," Magnus sighs in admiration. We keep a steady flow of conversation going for twenty minutes. By this time just about everything was finished, except for the bread which had ten minutes left cooking. I'm about to say something when I hear the door open.

"Jade, Magnus, I'm home!" my father yells from the foyer. I quickly run to the door and throw myself at Jace who looks really surprised to see me. His eyes have more of a golden tint than mine and his hair is much shorter, but other than that we look the same.

**A/N**

**Hello! The only way I'm going to continue this is with reviews! Normally I would do it from free will, but I'm feeling a little rebelious. This story I feel is how everything would have happened if they were just normal kids. Don't worry their will be romance later on...=)**

**~Animerocker**

**PS:**

**I do not own MI**


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the plane ride?" I ask him because he looks exhausted.

"I'm just tired and a bit hungry," he admits to me with his thick British accent, yawning the last bit out.

"Well I just made dinner and your room is ready for when you're done," I tell him and lead him to the dinner table. "Jade, I think the bread is done," Magnus says from the kitchen. I see Jace raise an eyebrow at the fact there was a guy here with me while my dad was out.

"Crap, I'll explain later, Jace," I assure him and run off to the kitchen to save the bread.

When I walk into the kitchen I glare at Magnus and he realizes that he did something wrong.

"You couldn't have just taken the bread out yourself?" I question him and he shrugs.

"I'll just take the pasta and stuff into the dining room," he quickly says while I save the bread.

On the plus side the bread is safe, on the down side I have to explain to Jace how Magnus came about living here. Oh well, here goes nothing. I walk back into the dining room to see Jace and Magnus glaring at each other. "Jace, this is my best friend, Magnus Bane. He was kicked out of his house because he's gay and now he lives here," I explain to him. Jace just shrugs his shoulders and starts eating silently.

Everyone is really quiet and it's freaking me out. Thankfully, my dad breaks the silence. "Jade, how was your day at school?"

"It was fine, Isabelle managed to get another detention and Alec was put in the newspaper again for soccer. Nothing major happened," I shrug.

"Magnus, tell me what really happened at school today," traitor father. "Oh, all of what Jade said was true, but she forgot to mention that her writing was given to a publisher," my traitor best friend tells my father.

"You write?" Jace asks me and I nod quickly standing up and taking my dinner plate to the kitchen.

"Magnus it's your turn to do the dishes," I hear him groan from the other side of the door and laugh quietly. I walk up to my room and open the door. I turn on the light and see the oversized room my father gave me. The room itself is huge, there is a king sized bed with a dark purple quilt on top, there is a matching sofa in the corner, two dark wooden side table, two long desks in the corners (one has a laptop and the other has a printer), and I quickly sit down at my desk and start that essay until I hear a light knock at my door.

"Come in," I turn towards the door in my swivel chair to see Jace standing there looking completely broken.

"She's gone, Jade."

I quickly run over to Jace and hug him tightly. "Sit down and talk about it. Trust me, talking helps," I lead Jace over to the small sofa in my room.

"She didn't just die, Jade. Mum committed suicide. I came home from a game of football (soccer in American terms) and see her in a pool of blood in the sitting room. I called the medics, but it was too late, she had already bled out," Jace chokes out, fighting back tears, so I give him a hug.

"Did you tell dad any of this?" I could feel him shaking his head no into my shoulder.

"Jace, it will be alright. It's the weekend tomorrow and we can see the Lightwoods. There is just one down side, don't mention Max, he died of cancer two months ago," I break the news to him lightly.

"How are the remaining Lightwoods?" Jace asks quietly.

"Alec is the poster child for perfection and Izzy is the rebellious teen," I distract him he laughs until I hear a hiss and then Jace yelps. Chairman Meow has attacked.

"Get this bloody fur ball away from me!" Jace yells and I burst out laughing since Chairman Meow is the size of a hamster.

"You brute what are you doing to my cat!" Magnus screams in outrage. This causes even more laughter from me. Eventually Jace got the cat off him and stalks off to his room and Magnus stays behind.

"So, was there incest going on in here?" Magnus asks his eyebrows raised and I smack him with a book I found sitting on my bed.

"That is so wrong! We're identical twins! Eww, you're so sick! Out, out, out!" I shriek pushing him out of my room.

Suddenly, my phone goes off and I pick it up,

Isabelle: Hey! Hows jace? I wanna see him tomorrow and so does alec. How about it?

Me: Sure, Central Park, 12:30 PM. Izzy not AM =)

I smile at the memory of Izzy arriving at the park at midnight and yelling at me for not being specific enough for her. "Lights out, kids, it's 11:00," I hear my dad yell so I guess it's time for bed. I walk into my bathroom to hear Jace listening to Three Days Grace, so I walk into his room to find him asleep. I turn off his music and went back to my room to fall asleep.

Dance dance we're falling apart to half time…

I wake up hearing my alarm clock go off telling me that it's seven thirty. It is time for me to make breakfast for everyone. I quickly brush my teeth, throw on a presentable outfit and head to the kitchen. To my surprise, when I get there Jace is sitting on the counter reading a book.

"How long have you been up?" I ask him pulling out the cooking supplies.

"Not too long, maybe around an hour or so. Why are you awake so early?" he questions taking his eyes off the book long enough to look me in the eyes, gold on gold, I roll mine and reply.

"I make breakfast every morning for dad and Magnus. Neither of them can cook and trust me when I say I've tried to teach them," I inform him and start making waffles.

"Waffles? Good choice. What is the plan for today?" he asks me getting off the counter and grabbing another spatula. Was he going to help?

"The plan is to see the Lightwoods in two hours and then get your school schedule. After that, you get to choose where we go," I explain my master plan for the day.

We manage to make a good stack of waffles, until Magnus and dad walk in and eat at least ten between the two of them. Now there are only five left…all that hard work, eaten, without syrup. Jace got three waffles from the pile, which leaves me with two pieces. I put some syrup on mine and start eating.

"Is there still a grand piano in the music room?" Jace asks me out of the blue and I nod in reply finishing up the last of my waffle. I grab all the remaining plates and drop them into the sink. Since I'm doing all the cooking, Magnus gets to wash all the dishes.

"Where exactly is the music room again? This place is just too large to remember," I hear Jace say behind me.

**A/N**

**No comments? Tears, but I'm just too nice not to upload. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where exactly is the music room again? This place is just too large to remember," I hear Jace say behind me. I shrug my shoulders and lead him to the third floor of the house and enter the second room to the left. I have to admit that this house is really big. It has been handed down in the Herondale family for generations. It is a three story house with six bedrooms (1 is the master bedroom, 2 is my room, 3 Jace's room, 4 Magnus' room, 5 the music room, and the last is a spare), four and a half bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, and a couple other rooms that I don't know the name to.

I open the door and turn on the lights to the music room. "I made sure that the piano was tuned before you came," I tell him and he plays a couple notes and gives me a halfhearted smile. "Thank you, Jade, you're the only person I can talk to right now," he confides as he starts to play something. **(A/N Ever heard the song Hometown Glory by Adele? That is the song he is playing on the piano)** By looking at Jace you would never think that he's an amazing pianist.

"Would you like to sing along? If my memory serves, you have a brilliant voice," he says chucking the music sheets at me.

"I'll pass because we have to get ready to go," I tell him dragging him out of the music room and to Magnus'. "Magnus, we're leaving for Central Park in an hour to meet up with the Lightwood family. You're welcome to come," I shout through his door hoping to have gotten his attention. Lazy arse.

Twenty minutes later Jace, Magnus, and I are in the car headed off the park. "Are you even friends with the Lightwoods?" Jace asks Magnus with his eyebrows raised and I roll my eyes.

"Of course he is, Jace. Now, shut up before I make you walk to the park," I order and he's quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we arrive it is 12: 25, so we have five minutes to reach the usual meeting spot.

"Jade, Jace, Magnus!" I hear Izzy yelling our names. Izzy has long lightly braided midnight colored hair, she is average height, and wearing clothes that are way too tight. Alec follows behind her with the same colored hair except his is cut so that it just brushes into his deep sapphire blue eyes. He has well defined muscles from all the spots he's done over the years and has many girls pinning for him, but he doesn't really play on their team.

"It's great to see you again!" Izzy shrieks hugging Jace tightly.

"Hello, Izzy, great to see you too," I swear she squealed when he spoke with his accent. "Iz, he needs to breathe just like the rest of us," Alec comments and she backs off a little bit. I see Magnus almost melt hearing Alec talk, what a drama queen.

"It's great to see that you're holding up, Jace," Alec says putting his hand on Jace's shoulder, but Jace's shrugs it off.

"I'm fine. Found yourself a love yet, Alec?" Not a good question to ask Jace…Alec blushes a bright red and turns away ignoring Jace's question. The banter between all of us lasts for a good two hours until I realize that Jace needs his schedule. I tell the others that we have to go, but Izzy wasn't having it.

"Jade, we barely got to see Jace! On top of that I need someone to take Alec shopping with me!" Izzy protests and that is when I had an idea.

"Magnus can go with you while I'll take Jace to get his schedule. I expect Magnus home by eight," I tell her sternly and she smiles while grabbing Magnus by the arm.

"Jade, before I forget can you drive me to school tomorrow? Izzy is taking the car early so she can make out with her boyfriend before the teachers arrive," Alec asks rolling his eyes.

"Sure, your house is on the way. I'll pick you up at 7:10," I answer him and he nods as a reply because Izzy had come back and grabbed him by the arm. "She's scary when she shops," I tell Jace fearfully and he only laughs, jerk.

"Come on, let's get that schedule you've been raving about all day," he chuckles as we walk back to the car.

We get to the main school building and walk in. "Jade, is this your brother?" one of my many teachers asks me.

"Yes, his name is Jace. We're about to get his schedule," I explain and he smiles slightly. "How about you show him around while you're here. It will make Monday a little bit easier for him," he suggests and I nod in reply.

We make our way to the office and get his schedule with only a little bit of a fight from the woman at the desk. I show Jace around the math, science, English, history, AP, and language wings. The only one left was the art wing. I push open the doors and find Clary a junior who skipped a grade in school sitting on the floor finishing a painting.

"Sorry, Mr. JayLark was letting me finish a painting. I think he went home an hour ago though," she apologizes without looking up.

"It's perfectly alright, my sister was just showing me around," Jace assures her and she looks up, hearing his accent, into his eyes and blushes a shade a red similar to her hair color.

"Clary, we're just about to leave anyway. We have to see the music room still," she nods focusing back on her painting of a sunset over the ocean.

"Your painting is really very good," Jace compliments her and walks out the door with me. Once we were out of ear shot he starts asking questions, "Who was she? Is she always so shy? Any other paintings of hers that I might be able to see?"

"Someone has a crush," I taunt backing up into the music room. I see him blushing slightly so I decide to take the teasing a little futher, being the loving sister than I am, "You _like_ her, you _love_ her," I tease him as I push the the music room doors open.

I show him the grand piano and he smiles brushing his fingers across the keys. This goes on for five minutes until I interrupt him. "As much as I love watching you stroke a keyboard, it is time to go," I tease pulling him out.

**A/N**

**I you can guess where the "You like her, you love her" quote comes from you get a virtual cookie! It's my friends favorite quote! Anyways, sorry if Jace is a little OOC. In the books he's messed up with daddy issues, so I might as well scar him here too. Comment, Review, and watch your silverware, you don't know what that stuff is up to. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Prying Jace from the music room is a challenge. Eventually, after many curses and threats later, I get him to his locker and homeroom for the rest of the year.

"These lockers are absolute rubbish," Jace mutters glaring at the locker in front of him. He really needs to tone down the accent a little bit. It is a girl magnet. I really don't want to see my brother hooking up with girls. Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

"You alright? You seem distracted," Jace asks me slamming his fist against the locker. At this point I just grab the paper with his combination out of his hand and read it off. 25-13-31 it is a simple enough combination to remember. I gently twist the lock back twice and forward once and the locker opens without a problem.

"How did you do that? I can't even get my own locker to open," Clary questions me. I jump not expecting her to be there and she gives me an apologetic smile. I roll my eyes and motion her over to the locker, so I can show her how to open the locker as well.

"Two turns right, one left, and straight to the last one," I explain to them quickly. Jace nods and tries to open his locker again. This time he manages to open it, so he does a little happy dance and makes Clary laugh. I give him a grin, but then I feel my phone go off.

_Its 5:00pm and you're not home yet! Naughty! Naughty! I'll order Chinese from your favorite place. Oh and Nate says hi. I went to the coffee place and he was wondering where you were. I think he has a crush on you! Lucky you always get the cute ones! But his green eyes just aren't my thing. Too bad you're already taken, but Danny isn't worth it. (I swear he's cheating on you) I don't get why you're still going out with him. Whatever, he should be here in like twenty minutes._

_-MMB_

Dang, it's late. I figure that Clary doesn't have ride, feel bad so I offer her one, and she agrees. She looks a little apprehensive about getting into the car at first, but decides to get in with is anyway.

"I should have been back home an hour ago. My dad is going to be so angry with me," Clary tells me nervously. I understand the feeling. My dad is probably on his way home. Driving Clary home is a distraction to say the least. She likes to talk and keeps the conversation going. Though every time that I try and bring up her family she directs the topic away from it. That is very suspicious to me.

After all Magnus had some major family problems, especially since his father beat him and then kicked him out of the house. I swear he had nightmares for weeks after that. I just really hope that Clary isn't having that kind of problem at home.

I takes about fifteen minutes to get to Clary's house and it's about five thirty. Wait a minute, is Danny supposed to come over for dinner today? Crap he should be at the house at six.

There's a break in the talking for a few minutes, since Clary ran out of things to say. Then she decides begin again. "Why did you come here from England, Jace?" she asks innocently and I know for a fact that Jace isn't up for talking about England.

"I left because there was nothing to stay for after our mum died. The remainder of my family lives here," he says and I smile at his comment. At least he considers me family after I went to live with dad.

Truth be told I used to live in England with my mum after our parents got divorced, but my mother was constantly getting into relationships with bad men and one of them almost beat me to death. After that experience I moved out to the states with my dad. Jace hadn't really forgiven me for leaving him there all alone, but I guess after mom killer herself I'm all Jace really has.

Once Clary points us to her house she gets up and out of the car, then out of nowhere she hugs Jace tightly. The biggest surprise to me is that he didn't pull away! He really does like her. This means that I have another reason to make fun of him, besides the accent, of course. I glance down at the clock to see its five forty and tell Clary we have to leave.

I feel my phone vibrate again…

_Are you coming home at all? Danny should be here soon. I got the food though. I hope you're decently dressed for the occasion._

_-MMB_

Crap! I put my foot on the gas and we're off. Jace just rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

"Why are we rushing?" Jace inquires slyly. His eye brows were wiggling slightly suggesting something. He almost seems like his usual self until he goes back into his little emotional stupor.

"My friend, Danny, is coming over tonight," I answer blushing a bright red. Jace could tell that Danny is more than a friend. Honestly, I'm not sure what Danny and I are. We've kissed a few times here and there, but this is the first time he is meeting my family and Jace is an emotional mess. Now, someone is dating his little sister. I better call the morgue there is going to be a death tonight.

"Bloody hell, this guy is your boyfriend! I swear, if I catch him snogging you, I will kill him," Jace threatens using his British lingo as we pull into the driveway.

"Look, I'm not sure what Danny and I are, but don't kill him. I don't need you going to jail!" I yell at him loudly storming into the house. I could hear Jace chuckling in the background.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, but Irene kind of came through and killed my power. Oh and no one got the quote right! Its from degrassi! Eli said it. My best friend is obessed with him and the quote makes me laugh. XD Hope to be updating soon! **

**~animerocker**


	5. Chapter 5

My Brothers…

I walk into the dining room to see that Danny is already here and Magnus is glaring daggers at him along with Jace. I roll my eyes and sit down next to him and we all begin dinner.

After we all finished eating Magnus looks like he's about to explode. "So, Danny, what were you doing this afternoon?" Magus questions through narrowed eyes. I have a feeling that he saw something that he wasn't supposed to at the mall today.

"Kia came back into the city we kind of hooked back up at the mall. You were great fun and all, Jade, but Kia and I have history. I think it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore. Thanks for dinner," Danny says to me smirking while getting up from him chair.

In the blink of an eye Magnus is on the other side of the table with his fist connecting into Danny's face with a loud cracking sound. Oh, sounds like a broken nose to me. On top of that Danny won't say anything because he just got his nose broken by a guy covered in glitter.

Soon enough Jace is grabbing Magnus' arm and pulling him away from Danny and leading him over to me. Then Jace runs back over to Danny, grabbing him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground, taking him to the front door, and throwing him out of the house. He lands halfway down the lawn and runs the rest of the way.

"You'll regret this, Jace Herondale! You and Bane will have hell on Monday!" Danny yells not looking where he's going and runs into a street pole. Jace, Magnus and I just laugh and shut the door.

"So, Jade, are you okay? I know that you liked that jerk," Magnus asks quietly.

I feel kind of lousy that he cheated on me and all, but I had a feeling he wasn't into the relationship. I guess he was using me to make Kia jealous and force her parents to move back to the city.

"I'll live, Magnus. I'm going to go and do my essay. Tell dad I say hi when he gets in," I whisper running up to my room. I slam the door loudly and jump on my bed and grab my pillow and let out silent sobs into it.

I hear a small creak from the door in my room, but I don't feel like looking at who's there. I feel the bed move down as someone sits on it. "Jade, I know your upset, but Danny isn't worth it. Please, don't cry anymore, it isn't a becoming look on you," Jace says rubbing my back as I curl up into him and start crying again. I start to drift off to sleep on Jace's shoulder until someone else comes into the room.

"Jace, is she going to be okay?" I hear Magnus ask from door, I guess they still think that I'm asleep. I'm curious so I'm not going to let them know I'm awake.

"I don't know, Magnus. I've never seen her so beat up before. I'm going to bloody kill Danny when I see him next time," Jace snarls murderously under his breath. I'm totally a mess at the moment emotionally. I can't wait to play soccer tomorrow and take out all my frustration on the other team.

"I'll help you. I don't care if I break a nail over this one. Jade has been the backbone of this family for years. I can't stand to see her like this. I've been the brother when you weren't here," Magnus admits to Jace. I can feel Jace move off the bed, but I'm not sure where he moved to.

"Magnus, as much as this pains me to admit it, you're an alright guy. I'm glad that you have looked after my sister while I was in England. I might be messed up, but my sister needs us and I know you better with this girl stuff than I am. Please make her feel better," Jace admits quietly trying not to wake me up.

"You guys are too good to me," I whisper to them and they turn around to see me awake and watching them.

"How long have you been awake for?" Magnus squeaks knowing that their little bonding time has been caught by me. I smile at them and they look at me in shock and my smile turns into a scowl.

"What?" I ask them puzzled and they both start laughing at me. Jerks.

"You smiled! We made you smile!" Jace exclaims jumping up and down like a child. Magnus and I look at each other for a second and then start laughing at Jace instead. Jace doesn't even get why until something comes flying through the air crashing into Jace.

It turns out the Chairman Meow really doesn't like Jace. Every time he and Jace are in the same room he attack Jace. "This cat is a bloody demon!" Jace screeches trying to get Chairman off his leg.

About ten minutes of screaming and cursing later, Chairman Meow is purring on Magnus' lap, while I bandage all the scratches on Jace's leg. We really need to declaw that cat.

"Hey, how is the track and soccer team at your school?" Jace asks us as I finish with the last bit of scratches.

"The track team is okay, but we need a good distance runner for the boys. The soccer team has Alec on it so their undefeated. I bet you could get onto both without a problem," I say to him while throwing away most of the paper from the bandages.

"That's good, I was thinking about joining the track team. I like running, wait let me guess, you're on the track team too," Jace says looking at me and I nod and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well, join anyway, as long as you show them what you've got then you should make the winter team," I tell him with a weak smile. I'm about to push them out of the room when I hear a knock at my window.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the late update, but school got in the way...**

**~Animerocker**

**PS: I dont own MI, reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I haven't updated in awhile! I feel really bad about it too! When school started I had to slow down writing a lot! I hope you like the chapter!**

I walk over to the window to see Nate grabbing some rocks from the ground when he looks up and spots me. I open the window quietly and wave to him weakly. I've known Nate since I was six and my mother was still around. We don't go to the same school anymore, his father lost his job and they couldn't pay for Glass High anymore. Last summer he got a job at the local coffee shop to help make ends meet. He goes to the local public school and I tutor him occasionally. Tonight wasn't one of those tutoring night, so why he's here I don't know.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" I ask him and he waves his phone a bit and then grins.

"Magnus said that you needed cheering up! I figured I come and visit, and I know how make you feel better," he tells me with a wink. What a ham.

"You can climb up here yourself, Romeo. I'm not letting down my hair, I'm way too tired for that," I say to him saucily leaving the window open and when I turn around he's already there. He's ninja good when breaking into my room and I think I should be a little bit worried. I move over the couch near the wall and he sits down next to me.

"So, when am I killing Danny for you?" He questions me seriously and I shrug not really wanting to go into the subject of Danny at the moment.

"Magnus gave him a black eye and Jace tossed him out of the house already," I answer him slightly amused thinking back at the moment.

"Magnus punched him in the face! I wish I could have seen it!" He whisper yells making sure not to wake up my brothers.

"I just remembered that I need to go to the bookstore tomorrow. Do you want to join me?" I ask him and he smile and squeezes my shoulders, which means yes.

"Yea, I'll see you at Luke's store at three thirty? I know that he has to pick up his friends daughter, so the store won't be opened till around then anyway. Oh, and don't tell Magnus I was here. He said if he caught me in your room again he'd take a rusty butcher knife and do things with it that I really wouldn't like. I'll see you tomorrow," he says kissing my forehead, shocking me as he jumped out the window and running off into the dark of night.

When did Nate become romantic? I shrug it off and get ready for bed. I close my eyes and before I know it I hear my ipod going off and waking me up for the day. The song going is fall by he is we. I look at the clock and remind myself that it I don't start cooking breakfast now, everyone is going to starve.

Within the next twenty minutes everything is ready laid out. Cinnamon bun with cereal and milk. I take a bun and eat it before the shuffling of three pairs of feet is heard from above. Magnus is the first to make it down and grabs three cinnamon buns. Jace is next and grabs two. Followed by my dad how takes four. "You guys are pigs, I thought I should tell you," I comment on their eating habits.

What are all of you doing today?" my dad asks us and Magnus says something about going shopping with Izzy and Jace says he's going follow me around to piss me off. I roll my eyes at his immaturity.

"I'm going to Luke's to look at some books with Nate," I inform everyone and Magnus is about to say something, but I walk out of the room with my dishes in hand and ignore him.

I clean my dishes and head to my room to write some depressing poetry only to have someone knocking at my door ten minutes later.

"Who is this Nate guy?" Jace questions me from the doorway. His hair is still a mess from sleep, but it suites him.

"Nate is someone I've known for years. I tutor him in math and sciences. We have some common interests too. Magnus thinks he's a punk because he likes helping his family. Then again, Magnus has family problems," I explain to Jace who rolls his eyes in reply.

"I'm going to come and observe this Nate character. If I think he's dangerous, I will hurt him," Jace threatens and walks out of the room with a smirk planted on his smug face.

I pull up to Luke's store at three twenty and wait for Nate to arrive. After five minutes I just go in and browse with Jace on peering at the collection Luke has. It is actually a pretty diverse one. At three forty five Luke finally comes down from the house part of the store and sees me there.

"Hey there, Jade, I see you have a friend. Mind telling me his name?" Luke asks me mindfully taking in Jace's body type to make sure he can beat him up, which I doubt. Jace is a black belt.

"This is my twin brother Jace," I answer him and he looks surprised by the statement. I guess I never told him about my twin brother, whoops.

"Luke, what's going on down here?" I see a very tattered and beaten up Clary ask from the entry way.

She has cuts and bruises all long her arms and she's on crutches for a broken leg. "Clary, what happened?" Jace asks astonished taking in all the injuries.

"My brother and father happened. My mother and I have been telling the courts that their bad news, but the never listen. When you dropped me off last night I was six minutes late and they beat me up!" Clary exclaims in tears. Jace goes over to her and envelops her in a light hug minding her injuries.

"So, what are you going to do about your brother and father?" I ask logically from the side.

"Nothing, my father has bribed the judge and I can't get away from them!" Clary shrieks bursting into tears again.

"I think I have a way to solve this problem," I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn and see Nate there with his thinking face on. Oh, man this might not end well.

**Enjoy it? I hope so, it took awhile to write.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Don't own MI**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I started working on something else and then time got away from me because I had midterms and oh my goodness I'm rambling. Here's the chapter! **

"I'd love to hear this," Luke comments sarcastically. I stifle a laugh at the pout on Nate's face, his bright blue eyes feigning hurt as he holds his hand over his heart.

"Luke, I'm crushed. I thought you trusted me!" Nate says over dramatically, swaying with his words. I roll my eyes, walk over to him and smack him upside the head. At this point everyone slides out of the room to let me deal with Nate until he's back to 'normal' or whatever is average for Nate's behavior. Nate wiggles his eyes suggestively since were alone and I smack him again. I don't remember when Nate became so immature, but I think he only acts like that when he's with me. When he's with his family he acts completely emotionless.

"Will you cut it out? Honestly, we need to help Clary! What's this great idea of yours?" I ask him pulling him into the store and putting a closed sign on the door to keep people out. I keep hold of his arm until we reach Jace, Clary, and Luke in the house section of the building.

I see Jace eyeing my hand on his arm and I drop my hand right away, feeling the heat rise to my face at his scathing looks. Nate notices my reaction to Jace and looks my brother over. "Who's you friend, Jade?" Nate growls his blue eyes flashing dangerously. I think someone is jealous, but that's just me.

"This is my twin brother Jace. Now, Nate, what was this great plan you had for us?" I question him as his eyes go wide at the fact he was jealous of my brother.

"Right, um, I was thinking that your dad and my dad could work together on this. You know my dad is part of social service and yours is a hot shot lawyer. I figured it was a win-win situation," Nate confesses at last.

In all honesty the idea wasn't that bad. The only problem would be convincing my dad to do something. He's pretty stubborn when it comes to charity cases. And he knows Valentine Morgenstern is a hard and corrupt case.

"The only problem would be convincing my father to take the case. I'll see what Jace and I can do," I assure Clary and Luke before my I feel my phone go off in my jean pocket. I notice that it's an unfamiliar number, but to stop the ringing I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Who is this?" I ask to the person on the other line.

"If you want your friend back again in once piece you better listen to me you little whore," the voice from the other end replies. I put the phone on speaker before answering.

"I'm not sure what I have that you want," I tell the mystery man on the other line. I hear him chuckle darkly from the other end.

"Well, you see, Jonathan Morgenstern wants a word with you. We know you wouldn't want to talk with him unless you had the right incentive. Kidnapping your colorful best friend. Meet Jonathan at central park in an hour or you're getting him back in pieces," the guy says before hanging up on me.

By this point my hands are shaking and the phone falls to the floor with a thump. Before I feel light headed and almost fall over. "Whoa, Jade, stay awake. We don't have enough time for you to be passing out. First check with Iz, didn't she say that she was with Magnus," Nate reminds and the dizziness starts again, what if these crazy guys have Izzy too!

I quickly grab my phone from off the floor and dial Izzy's number. "Too late," I hear on the other end before the line cuts.

"Call Alec, and the police. In the meantime I'm going to have to meet with Jonathan," I tell the other emotionlessly, getting up and walking out of the house. I hear the door close behind me and then open again with a creek.

"Jade, you are not going to see Jonathan without Alec. Izzy is his sister. I just called him and he said he'd be here in ten minutes at most. Luke is calling the cops right now too. These guys are going to get it. And there is no way that I'm not coming. This guy seems like a creep since he beats his sister," Jace informs me pulling me into a hug and I let tears spill out from my eyes. I bet I look like an idiot just crying, but at this point what else can I do? Valentine has bought off all of the police in the area and most of the courts…

"Jace, call dad, and make sure you get him on this case. Now he has to get involved it's his responsibility to bring Magnus home. Alec and I are going to deal with Jonathan," I say to him rationally and he nods his head while pulling out his cellphone.

Ten minutes later it's just me now, everyone else is gone. Jace is with our dad and Luke and Nate are with the police.

Until, Alec sprints into the bookshop completely flushed. He must have run at least five miles to get here. I get up and go over to Luke's refrigerator and grab Alec a bottle of water. He takes it gratefully and takes a large gulp of the refreshing liquid. "Alec, Jonathan took Izzy and Magnus. What are we going to do?" I ask him frantically and he pulls me into a hug.

"We are going to go and kick Jonathan's ass and get back Magnus and Iz," Alec says reassuringly pulling me towards the general direction the park is in. We decide that jogging would be faster than walking during this hour of the day and chat a little bit while on the way.

"You know that Jace is going to pissed that he didn't get to come along for the meeting," Alec reminds me with a grin and a try and repress a groan. My brother can be so annoying when it comes to complaining and moping. I think it runs in the Herondale lineage. We're just really good at having pity parties.

"Yes, and Magnus is going to be worshiping the ground you walk on for the next few months. We're both going to have to deal with things," I reply watching a blush creep up his face at the mention of Magnus. Here's the thing about Alec, he's so far in the closet that he's made it to Narnia, but Magnus manages to bring him out of the closet just a little bit, if not all the way…I think Magnus blinds him with glitter.

"Yeah, he probably will," Alec mumbles running ahead of me. I roll my eyes and pick up my pace.

We make it to the park with five minutes to spare. When we walk through, no one's around. That's just sketchy. "Glad you could make it, Jade, Alec," I hear the voice of the, one and only, Jonathan Morgenstern greeting for his little get together.

**YEA, over 1,200 words! Fun stuff, yea? Kidnapping always makes things fun. Not really, do not kidnap people...it doesn't get you many friends. So, If anyone looked at my profile I did promise a chapter by the end of the week! It's Saturday, so I win. XD Alright, there should be another chapter soon! **

**By The Way...REVIEW!**

**~Animerocker**


End file.
